Angel Academy
by M4ddiH4m3r
Summary: Clary,Jace,Izzy,Jon and Alec did not suspect anything bad or exciting was going to happen when they started Angel Academy as Guardian Angels in training. They were or are in no way prepared for what is about to come their way. Missions,Earth,Crushes,Relationships...what could go wrong. Oh, wait a lot, a lot could go wrong! Question is are these 5 Guardian angles in training ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Clary get your sleepy but up and get ready you know today is important and I will not let you make us late!" Ah the joyous sound of my dearest brother what peace his voice brings me. Not! My brother Jonathon Morgenstern is anything but peaceful and joyous known instead he is loud and everything that I'm not. Jon is everybit my father like I am a carbon copy of mother he has pale skin and Brown eyes so dark they look like they are black, oh and did I forget to say he is 6'1 the complete and utter opposite of myself. I am a 5'4 with long uncontrollable fire engine red hair Angel luminous green eyes and I have only to true friends other than my brother but we shall get to them later. Today I am starting Caelum Academiae the elite school for guardian angels in training. My family history is anything but normal my whole family have been the some of the best guardian angels of their time alongside my friends parents Maryse and Robert Lightwood who have 4 children Isabelle, Alec, Max and Jace. They're all my best friends and fellow pupils and are all 16 like me except for Max he is 14 and is just starting his pre-training education and from what I hear he is ecstatic. There is also something about Jace that once you see him is obvious is that he is adopted and he does not know much about his parents except for they were kidnapped shortly after leaving him at the Lightwoods while they went on an earth mission. Anyway we will talk more about them at a later date because right now I have the problem of choosing my clothing for the day and that means getting out of bed which right now sounds like a terrible idea! Well, today I think I will go with light blue denim mid-thigh shorts, a fitted blue 'love' crop top and some light blue converse. After, gathering my clothes I headed to the bathroom that connects mine and my brothers rooms which is a curse and a blessing... but you don't wanna know about his 'lady friends'. Grabbing my makeup bag from the cabinet I have a quick shower and apply natural makeup and head downstairs to grab a breakfast muffin. "Ah, I see the beauty queen is ready to go and what may I ask are you dear sister wearing?" Jon said with slight disaproval as I left house and headed for the side of the house where Jon was waiting by our family warlock Magnus who was finishing off the portal for us to get to school. "Now, Now Jonathon we all know that Izzy is the true beauty queen in the group or have you forgotten the dear girl you so hopelesslly crush on day and night, from morning till night, dawn to da..." I was not allowed to finish my sentence because I was so rudely interrupted by the dear lover boy that was my brother; "If you even finish that sentence I will spill the beans on your dear crush on Jace little sister. Now, go through that portal and do not utter a word about my crush on Izzy to anyone. Do you understand!". Ugh, I hate when he 1. threatens me and 2. gets all moody. "Fine now lets get to school before we're late and waste anymore of dear Magnus' time." And with that we both walked towards the portal and potentially starting out biggest adventure yet!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed this is my first fanfic and I am still trying to get used to the idea of people reading something I have written. On a different note, if you have any Ideas please do inform me and I will try and incorporate them to my best ability also how do people feel about Jon and Izzy in a reletionship. Thank you all again and please Read and Review and I will try and update every Monday, Thursday and Saturday but I apologise in advance as I have just started my GCSE's and am still getting used to it. Anyway on with Angel Academy.**_

Chapter 2

Portalling is a peculiar thing it is like you are broken up piece by piece then suddenly your body collides together and you are thrust through to the otherside but after a few years you get used to and learn to bend your knees and land on your toes without falling over mind you. Just as I seem to stand up to my full height which ind you is not that big I hear "Oi Shorty, looks like you can finally land on your feet. Oh and Jon, Izzy told me to tell you and you know I hate being a messenger that she is waiting in the theater for you. So off you go; you know you can trust me with little red riding hood here." Ugh the arrogance is sickening. Who is behind this deep masculine hot... woah I did not just think that oh god I...I think I'm ill call the doctor. Anyway the person that is conected to that voice is none other than Jace Cristopher Herondale as he now wants to be remembered as. "Jace we all know you think Clary is hot and that is why you pick on her so yes I will trust you with her I will make sure you can no longer even hint at you being called 'Baron Hotschaff Von Hugenstein' without wincing at the loss of a 'vital' organ." Oh my dearest, dearest brother he always says the cutest things ever. However, I can and will defend myself no matter what anyone thinks I am not some weak girl hididng behind my parents reputation. With that thought in mind I decide to just swing my bag at Jace and strut into the main entrance of Angel Academy walking past the school's eztensive promotion of the Motto 'Et ministerium gratis cotidiana in aeternum.' or in English 'Freely serving everday and forever.' It's kind of sad really that this school is the only Academy in the Angel realms that my parents even considered for my brother and I but at least we get given cooler missions. I head to the front desk to get my schedule and see that it is pretty cool I mean double weapons training, double flight training, single art then single theory (thank god for my parents hiring a tutor to teach me theory.) it is a cool schedule that will probably mirror all my friends except for the art period no one else went for a tutor to cancel out work this year. "CLARY I ABSOLOUTLY ADORE YOUR OUTFIT," My best friend ever Izzy or Isabelle if you want to be castrated (girls include, you have been warned!) shouts to me ignoring everyone else as she struts in her killer (literally) 9 inch wedges "although I think these shoes maymake it even better and don't worry they're wedges so you can't trip up." and with that she reaches into her bag and pulls out a pair of sky blue wedges that could be 6 inches easily but oh well they are wedges. "Sooo... Iz what is your schedule like this year you still got batty Bainbridge. If you do that sucks but anyway lets see it!" Oh god I sound like a drunk Izzy and this is school, a cool one but still school. Izzy reluctantly handed me her schedule because of this I instantly knew why she was so reluctant sacrifice her schedule it was because she all the same lessons for me and no Bainbridge (thank god) but therew it was in black and white she had double weapons, double flying and double theory the last one with me. I of course being the stunning, kind and great friend I am I immediatly threw the schedule to the florr and burst out laughing. I know, I am the best friend ever. "Yo, Iz what crippled red?" The obnoxious voice of Jace drifted thickly through the hallway followed by small sighs and gasps as Jace strod through the hallway after his voice with my school bag draped off his shoulder. "Hello,, you gonna answer my question or has my beauty left yu speechless. Now, Now do not frett it has happened before it may take a few hours though." That was it he did it he flipped my self destruct switch and Jon saw this and I heard him mutter 'Oh god Jace what have you don' but it was too quiet for anyone else to hear. "You know what Jace I have had enough of your pompous egotistical ways and you know what if you and I were the last people on the earth I would castrate you in your sleep and make you suffer a MISERABLE long death while I laughed. Oh and yes I may have feelings stronger than like towards you, heck I may even love you but do I say anything no. Do you know why Jace hmm? It is because you have never stopped teasing me or going after more notches on your bed post and maybe if you did you would notice I have been trying to show my feelings in subtle ways for the past 2 years but no. Oh and say hello to Aline or is it Kaelie now. Well anyway say hi to them from me while your trying to get them to sleep with you again. On second thoughts don't." I finally took in a deep breath and realsed I was crying and Izzy was pushing me towards the girls bathroom where I finally broke down. "I have done it, haven't I, I ruined my only chance to stay close to Jace and I just blew it and I can;t chamge I am succh a idiot..." I started puching the wall until I realised that Izzy was holding my wrists saying something I wasn't listening to all I heard was "Clary he likes you back, that is why he has been teasing you and you have not, I repeat have not messed up your relationship with him in the slightest do you understand me now dry your eyes we have classes to attend." Izzy strode out the bathroom closely followed by myself (with new makeup might I add) and heade out to start my day Jace was not gonna ruin this for me today.

_**A/N- That's it for today I hope you enjoyed it and Clace fans like myself be relieved to know this is not the end of Clace they have a long way to come first before they stop talking all together.**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**M4ddi.H4m3r.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Well guys it is time again for us to carry on Angel Academy remember Ideas and reviews are welcomed and incouraged. I shall try to make sure I update all I can to the best of my ability. Anyway lets carry on so here it is chapter 3.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Clarissa Morgenstern! Stop where you are, right now," Don't worry it is just my idiot of a brother not a teacher. "Hey, Clare Bear you feeling okay now; I'm sorry you told Jace your feeling but at least they're out in the open now and lets hope he acts on his and asks you out." I stop him there with a simple "Jon, I don't want to talk about that right now. OK." But then of course you know my luck it is very small and fleeting. What makes me say this could it be of I don't know the pompous ass Jace. Jeez can he not just leave me be, "Hey Clary can we talk about what happened this morning. I need to tell you something that you didn't give me a chance to explain." Oh he pushes my buttons but then he is so cute! "Oh, I see it's my fault now. I'm sorry did I make you sleep with all those girls hmm. Yeah, I see now it is all my fault!" OK, I need to calm down but what happened next really surprised because the next thing I know me and Jace are lip locked and fighting for dominance not wanting to be the one to submit first. This was all too much. I had to get away from Jace before... before, oh, I don't know. Don't hate me I'm scared. Moreover, I don't want to be embarrassed my him and just be another notch in his bedpost. I push Jace away and run only to be grabbed by Jon and dragged towards the entrance to the courtyard. "Clary you need to sort out your feelings for Jace either talk to him and come to an agreement and hear him out or leave him alone he is heartbroken he thinks you don't like him any more. You may be my sister but he is also my best friend and he may hate me for telling you this but Jace is a virgin Clary the reason no one knows is because he lies to the boys and his 'girls' lie to each other not wanting everyone to know he hasn't slept with them. I'm giving you till the end of tomorrow to decide." Woah that was intense but wait Jace is a virgin well he is a pretty great actor for someone who hasn't slept with anyone. With that I head back into school only to be stopped by the vice head Miss Bainbridge. Looking down her unnecessary reading glasses because sheesh that woman's vision is like 20/20 it is scary "Ah, Miss Morgenstern Mrs Penhallow has asked to speak with you." Oh god she must of heard my arguement with Jace this will definitely get back to my parents. .dead. "Mr Herondale, Mr Morgenstern and Mr and Miss Lightwood are waiting for you at reception that I trust you can get to without causing TOO much trouble." The judgement in her voice is deafening but what the heck let's go with it. I reposition my bag on my shoulder and lollop through the hallway that leads to reception. I reach the Headmistresses office door and knock on the closed door I may be rude to my friends but not to adults they have achieved too much to be discredited by teenagers. "Come in Miss Morgenstern I was just informing everyone else of your up and coming mission you may take a seat next to Mr Herondale." Shit, did it have to be Jace well at least I'm not being told off. I'm more excited about the prospect of a mission. Plus, I'm missing my irrelevant theory lesson. Thank Raziel. "As I was just saying you 5 are the best pupils we have that are trust worthy enough to send to Earth on a mission. I understand you have many questions about why and where. However, for now you just need to know you are going to New York and your claiming ceremony is tomorrow morning so prepare yourself for your mission and for your ceremony's. Let us see if we have our first Raziel claiming this year. Well you are dismissed although I would like Miss Morgenstern and Mr Herondale to stay behind please if you may." Awh really we were doing OK with this silence. "Now there is a slight problem with your mission concerning the 2 of you firstly, the occupants of the New York institute think you are both in a relationship and are both orphans from Calgary, Canada." Wait what first I'm an orphan, then I'm in a relationship and then I come from Canada. "Yes Clarissa that is what I said." I really said that aloud didn't I. "Yes Clary you did." Aaand I did it again. "Anyway I need to go see my secretary... so I will leave you 2 to talk." And with that she left and I decided that now is probably the best time to talk so let's do it. Jace seemed to have the same idea but it looked like he changed his mind at the lest minute and decided to kiss me instead which I was totally fine with but we did need to talk so I told him just that keeping our lips firmly pressed together. We broke apart and he decided to start which I internally thanked him for. "Clary I really like you and we have been friends since we were 4 and we have always been close and I know that your scared about what you mean to me but Clary but I haven't hooked up with a girl in 2 years because no matter who they were they weren't you and I just couldn't do it." There is the one thing he needs to do and I decide to try and hit at it but I will blurt it out if he doesn't say something now. "Jace I need you to be honest with me right now. How many girls have you slept with?" Well there it is now even better question what will he say "Clary, you're right I have to be honest to you if we want to be in a relationship. There is one thing I have lied about for a long time and you can't laugh but I am still a virgin." Oh my god he actually admitted it maybe he's right we should give us a go. "Clary you going to answer my question or not. I'll just ask again Clarissa Adele Morgenstern will you be my real life girlfriend." Well this is easy. But first "How did you know my middle name?" because I am seriously confused by that "Oh I read it on the massive giant family tree in your library at your house now please answer my question before-and you cannot tell anyone this- I start to cry" Awh he is so worried my answer though is obvious "Yes of course I will be your girlfriend. On the otherhand, I am not telling Jon about us. I will be there when you do but I will not say anything until you actually tell him about us OK." I think that sounded fair now what is his response "I think that is reasonable but we have to hold hands as soon as we tell him." And I agree with that.

A/N- OK, guys thats chapter 3 and the next few chapters will be the ceremonys and maybe even more details on the mission. Remember to read, review, follow and favourite and I hope to hear from you soon.

Love you guys,

M4ddiH4mer


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews and followers I am eternally grateful as this is my first fanfiction. I am also sorry for the lack of updating but I shall try and get into a routine. Furthermore, as I go on feel free to suggest couples, ideas or characters you want to see in my fanfic. Let's carry on with Angel Academy. Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 4**

**Jon's P.O.V**

This is agony! Magnus refuses to take me home before Clary gets here because he says he doesn't have the time or energy to make two portals. When finally I see a flash of red in the corner of my eye. "Jace stop calling me that or I swear I will castrate you." Yep, definitely my sister. "Sorry Strawberry Shortcake does the truth hurt. You know yo love me..." Uh oh I don't think that was the best thing for Jace to say after today and Clary's outburst. However, Clary just flipped him off and strolled through the portal. Oh another thing that annoyed me is that Magnus allowed Izzy and Alec through but not me because apparently Izzy decided she was gonna pack hers, Jace's and Clary's bags for our mission as she did not trust Clary's fashion sense 100%. "Well dear name twin shall we follow after dear strawberry. I already know Clary will be fuming when she sees that Izzy's packed all her clothes already. She'll probably be in the library looking for books to take with her" When did Jace become so observant of my sister? "Because you know I like her I notice all the little things that normal people don't see." Oh yay now it's time to play the over protective brother card "Look Herondale, I don;t care if your my best friend If you and Clary start dating you better not hurt or ruin her and if you do I will do what Clary threatens so much it has become her mantra. Do you understand me." Jace seemed to pale when I mentioned him and Clary dating was something going on there? Before, I could even consider asking why he was acting so peculiar he ran through the portal like a flock of ducks were chasing him.

**Jace's P.O.V**

Shoot, Fudge, Ducks (ugh). Jon almost found out about me and Clary. i know I have to tell him soon but I will tell him when he asks why we had to stay behind. That's probably, I think, the best thing I can do. The minute I was on the firm gravel pathway of the Morgenstern mansion I sprinted to the family's (cough, cough Clary's) library and sure enough there she was in the window alcove facing the driveway. I instantly smiled when I saw her tongue poking out between her lips, a pencil behind her ear, her sketchbook in one hand and rubber erasing marks furiously in Clary's other hand. However I could stare later I had to talk to Clary about when to tell Jon, I was broken out of my trance by the girl in question's voice "You're right about the staring thing and I think we should tell Jon about us in 10 minutes at the meeting Izzy's having in my room. She believes there is stuff we need to sort out and she wants to know about why we were kept back. I want to talk about something I am quite worried about but trust you not to run off because of it," She stopped and looked at me almost asking whether she can trust me or not and I just give a simple nod. "ok you may as well grab the grey book on your way over you're gonna need it for me to prove this." I do as she says and walk over grabbing the grey book as I pass the desk. I sit opposite Clary and she sighs, reluctantly, and passes me her sketchbook where there is a rue but not one I have ever seen before in the grey book or anywhere else. It finally dawns on me Clary drew this where did she see this I don;t even need to ask ask before she says "I saw it in a daydream I was having when I was thinking about how we were going to communicate with each other on our mission and this came to me. When I broke myself out of it I saw I had drawn it in my sketchbook. I tried rubbing it out but Jace it won't come off no matter what I do." That was what she was using her rubber so vigorously. "What does it do. Let us communicate some way perhaps. I have an idea draw it on my and see what happens." Her face instantly paled and she grabbed her stele in an iron grip and said "I will draw it on myself first before anyone else ten it is only my fault for hurting myself." I couldn't even tell her not too before the steele was pressed against he skin and she tracing the drawing onto her arm. She dropped the steele and watched the rune take shape on her arm. I quickly shot my hand out and grabbed the steele and traced the same rune on my arm before Clary ripped the steele out of my hands and stared at my arm. "JACE. Do you have a death wish!" No, I though to myself, I wanted to support you and show you I don;t think your crazy and that I trust you. "Aww that's so cute." She didn't hear me did she. I looked around and saw nothing that would encourage that reaction. "Did you just read my thoughts Clary." No I heard you say those thing didn't I. A small voice flittered into my mind and my eyes widened. "Clary I think you just created a mind communication rune." No,No,No I didn't mean to Jace. I swear I was just daydreaming, are the council going to kill me or put me in the silent city! She thought to me and I laughed, only Clary would see this as a burden. "Come on Clary think about it as a good thing. Anyway we have been here for well over 10 minutes." I didn't really give Clary a chance to go on her own accord, I pretty much dragged her to Clary's room and pushed open the door after letting go of her hand before anyone saw us thinking to myself 'You just have to tell Jon then you can hold her hand all you want' however I had forgotten that Clary could hear me so shortly after I heard her angelic voice flutter its way into my head 'Is that really all you think about. We have a mission to prepare for you romantic idiot.' did I say angelic I meant sarcastic. My bad. We were broken out of our stare by the sound of my nosey sister "You can come in you know. Not that you have really cared before about asking to come in." I was quick to reply "Dearest Izzy you seem to forget that you are the one in Clary's bedroom and did you ask for permission. I think not." What surprised me was Clary's next remark "Actually, Herondale. Izzy asked me if she could just wait for us in my room. I now however, am aware that she really just wanted to pack for me considering how all 6 of my suitcases are next to my wardrobe." 'Thanks for being a supportive girlfriend. Not!' I thought to her. 'Uh, uh, uh we are not a couple until Jon knows and by his face I have a feeling he is already suspicious. Good luck with that' she thought to me and went and sat on her bed. "So guys about this mission what do we want to do about it." Classic Clary ignore the problem till it appears. "I think that everyone wants to know is why you and Jace were held back by the HM." Clary seemed to think of her answer carefully before answering with "Jace and I are dating." Awh, wait... WHAT! "Clary we were gonna tell them later what are you doing." Clary winced when she saw the look on Jon's face but she looked like a ghost when we heard "Clary." and "Clarissa." these exclamations where attached to none other than Clary and Jon's parents. Jon seeing his sister quickly answered "Mother, Father, Clary was just telling us her and Jace's roles in our mission tomorrow. Right Jace." he asked with pleading eyes. "Jon I have to tell you the truth, Clary and I are dating not only in the mission but also in real life." Jon turned even paler in Clary but soon turned to Clary with a look of joy on his face and tackled her with a hug earning reprimands from his parents. Jon alongside Valentine then turnned to me and prepared myself for the scolding of a lifetime but only found an extended hand belonging to Valentine who I firmly shook the gave Jon a man hug and walked over to wrap my hands around Clary's waist balancing my chin on her head. I was vaguely aware of Valentine saying "Welcome to the family, Jace. It has been a long time coming." Yes, indeed. Yes, indeed.

**Sorry for not updating sooner a lot of effort went into making this and keeping up with all my coursework I have received (already. As you know I have started my GCSE's and am already stressing. Thanks for all the review remember Ideas, characters, couples. I appreciate all the help I can get. Read, review, favourite and follow please.**

**Love you guys,**

**M4ddiH4m3r.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Now I know this is not what you thought it would be but this is for all who watch Our Girl on BBC one. Let me know what you think and if you want to write a fanfic about our girl then feel free I will be more than willing to read anyones work if they want me to. COME ON GUYS LETS GET OUR GIRL FANFICTION POPULAR.

Chapter 1

"Dawes! Your needed in the med tent." Smurf yelled loudly at me from outside the mess tent. "Who exactly needs medical assistance may I ask you trollop." He smirked at his and simply replied "Now, Now Dawesy we don't wanna be late for tending to our dear Captain. Do we..." I hate when he is right. "All right, all right. I'm going." I sprint to the best of my ability; I am dressed in full kit. I get to the med tent and calm myself with deep breaths before I slowly enter the tent to find my commanding officer (and crush) sitting on the treatment bed with his shoes and socks off. "Comfortable enough there sir. Would you like me to go get you a teddy and blanket," I hear a light chuckle as I walk over to the bed in question and look at his feet. " looks like you were right sir you didn't need new boots but it's fine I can patch up these blisters again and you will be as right as rain." He stayed quiet until I stood and he sat up and looked me in the eyes. God he has pretty eyes! "Dawesy, Dawesy, Dawesy we need to get on first name basis' I think. So you may in private call me James ad nothing else. Furthermore, I will call you Molly in private as well."His lips were suddenly much closer than I thought they were and I decided to take the opportunity to kiss him.

It was a sweet and mellow kiss that both Molly and James seemed to enjoy but alas it was over too soon by the head of military movement started to shout orders for James to get out of the med tent as soon as possible and prepare for our briefing. "We will need to talk about this later. But may I just say wow..." He kissed me again and started to run with his boots half on until he tripped and I then ran to help him up onl to rip over his lone boot in the middle of my path. I landed with a thud on James and quickly noticed the situation we were laying in. "I'm so sorry James I'll just go to the gym..." before I could finish James grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into a scorching kiss. "Like I said we. will. talk. later. OK" I put on a cheeky grin and said loudly and clearly "Sir, Yes, Sir." He mock frowned and said "Not funny Dawes. We wouldn't want to start doing laps around the compound again would we." I this time laughed at this "Sir, I could do that with my eyes closed if I tried hard enough and if it was in the day and if it was a straight line... oh and " my voice was again muffled by James' hand as he quietly whispered next to my ear "Now, Now we still need time to talk later. Oh and the lads are coming in about 10 minutes for their med checks. So I will see you later.

"DAWESY!" The entire two section shouted as I emerged out of the tent. I had used the 10 minutes to my advantage by calming myself and gathering my medical information sheet for the entire two section. "All right you cockwombles this is the time I get to be in charge and if you even think about being rude or sexist in an attempt to be funny I will not hesitate to grab yo by the dick snap it in two and castrate you. Do I make myself clear." I shouted. The boys? Lets just say that they were slightly surprised but being the boys they are quickly recovered and stood to attention and shouted "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." I gestured for Smurf to come in first and sat him down at the medical bed. "So Smurf how are you doing anything to report to me about your health. Any blisters or weird coloured piss." He smirked and I thought I knew what was coming but I was wrong. Deadly wrong. "No Dawesy there is only one thing wrong with me." That isn't the worst part. "I am in love with you." Next thing I know he's forced my head down to his and is trying to throw his tongue in my mouth. Before I can even react and push him off. The entire two section is trying to hold back a fuming James from ripping through the mosquito net in the tent. "Dawes my tent. NOW!" Oh shit, he is not happy but maybe (hopefully) if I explain what happens he will trust I am telling the truth.

I quickly jog- well more like run- to his tent and find him pacing back and forth repeatedly panting heavily as if his lungs have just put out and are leaving him stranded in the desert with no water. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes so I decide to start with "James this is not my fault I was doing the medical examination and he started spouting nonsense about how he was in love with me and he was raving sir. I don't love him I lo... like you James you have to believe me!" When I finished I found James standing in front of me his hands reaching towards my face. "Molly I heard everything. I'm not supposed to say this but I have to over see your medical examinations from a distance to check that your doing it within army regulations and that you are not having secret relationships with any of the soldiers. Which is slightly ironic, seeing as of our relationship." Ah, the forbidden idea. That one is not to be romantically or sexually involved with ones commanding officer or peers. Relationship? Can we really call what we have a relationship. I'm not even sure if James wants to be in a relationship and a secret one at that. "James, what are we exactly. Are you willing to risk your amazing reputation on an recruit who is probably going to get everyone killed." James sighed loudly "Molly, I have had 4 successful tours. I think my time is up but I would hopefully like to think if we want this relationship to work we would have to inform my commanding officers so they are aware and hopefully they will allow us to be together and remain on tour. OK." The tone of his voice made it sound serious and final and I was just waiting for him to ask me the foreboding question. "Molly Dawes, will you agree to be my for now secret girlfriend." I laughed at his formality and nodded my head excitedly saying "Yes, of course James... I don't know your last name I would love to be your for now secret girlfriend. What will happen to Smurf?" I ask with regret in my voice. He has lost his brother and now may lose his tour time because of this stupid thing. "I will have to tell my superiors and they are already on my case for postponing his Psychiatric evaluation. They will probably call him back into the base in Afghanistan and have him psychiatricaly assessed when he gets to the hospital there." Wait. Psychiatric evaluation why did he need that. "James what do you mean by that?" He looked at me with regret obviously I already knew. "Molly the nurses who tended to him after you left to come back here were concerned about some of the things he was saying about the Afghan soldiers. They weren't good things Molly. The nurses informed my superiors who told me any unnecessary or unwanted behaviour will mean hi is pulled from tour and on the first thing flying back to New Port for a psychiatric evaluation if he is deemed unfit by the Afghan medics. But instead of thinking of that think of how we are now secretly a couple." He had hope in his voice and that was all I needed for him to make me believe everything would be alright.


End file.
